Camp Lakewood
by MeghanCullen
Summary: Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all work at a Summer Camp. Edward and Bella relationship blooms in the mix of windsurfing, dancing, and Mike Newton. Please Read and Review! All human, Cannon Parings.
1. Marshmallow Madness

**A/N: Hey everone! Thanks for reading this story! This is my first fanfiction, and I know that it is very crappy writing, but I will try to work it out. To clear the air; nothing sexual is ment by the begining of this stroy! Please review and tell me your opinion!**

**Madi, I hope i didnt steal the dorm dilema idea, it wont be like that!**

**Disclamer?: I wish i owned Twilight, but i sadly do not.**

For the past 2 years, my summers have consisted of me, devoting my whole time into summer camp. I look forward to being a camp counselor every year, it never gets old.

But a change has come. When something good happens, of course something bad comes and messes it up. The camp I work at is called Camp Rivenview, but they opened up a new branch, Camp Lakewood. I was told that "Because I was such a good counselor", they wanted me to be a counselor at the new camp and help them start it up. Translation: Nobody signed up to transfer camps next summer, so they were picking people to relocate, Which means I had to leave behind all of my friends, Jacob, Jessica and Lauren. Today was the start of the summer, the start of my job.

Unsure of what to come, I step into the camps main building. I knew most of the counselors weren't arriving today; The previous workers arrive a day early. There wasn't anyone around. "Hello?" I yelled, only to be responded with a marshmallow thrown at my back. I spun around, only to meet the most gorgeous face to step on the planet. I felt as If I was looking at the face of a god. He had the messiest bronze hair I have ever seen, yet it looked extremely stunning on him. His bright green eyes lit up the room, and I couldn't look away. He had a muscular build, but not so overpowering. For a while we were just staring at each other. He reached out his hand as to introduce himself, but instead he tugged me to the ground behind a sofa, to hide us. I was about to yell, but looked up at him and lost my train of thought. His features were thrilling, I gasped at how close we were. My body was almost collapsed on top of him from the tug down. Carefully we separated ourselves, my heart beating a mile per minute.

"Sorry for the catapulting marshmallow" He chuckled quietly, "I was playing around with some of my co-workers and mistook you for one of them. I'm Edward, counselor at Camp Lakewood"

Oh praise the lord! We would be working together. "I'm Bella, also a counselor here"

Our short conversation was interrupted when a group of other counselors, I assume, walked in.

"Whoa there Edward, don't pounce on the transfer right away" The tall burly one said in a booming voice. Edward looked at me then to the muscular one and growled. I of course have my emotions showing because of my constant blushes.

"I'm Emmett, Pleasure to meet you" He said as he sarcastically bowed and lifted me off the ground. I started to introduce myself, but two obnoxious screams cut me off. "BELLA!! What the heck?! You got transferred too?" I looked back to see my two best camp friends jumping up and down.

"Alice! Rosalie! This is Awesome!! I thought I would never see you again!" We hugged tightly for a minute then let go in order to meet the final member of the marshmallow brigade. His name was Jasper, but he didn't say much else, because he was staring at Alice the whole time. Once Emmett saw Rosalie, He went over and kissed her passionately. Something we all were not expecting. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I all stared in shock.

"Talk about getting to know the transfers, Emmett, you did more than that" Edward said.

Emmett and Rosalie separated and laughed. "Dude, Rosalie and I have been dating for five months now; we met at school, chill" Alice all but fumed, "Rose! I cannot BELIEVE you did not tell me about this relationship! I mean, I know we haven't seen eachother since camp last year, but this is Serious!" She was trying to act angry, but we could all see through the façade. She loved the drama of a relationship.

Edward now made his way toward alice and gave her a hug. _Great_ I thought. _Of couse this super cute guy has a girlfriend! What was I thinking?_ I groaned, but unfortunately, alice heard. But we were thrown for another curveball.

"Rose, Bella, This is my brother, Edward" Alice said. "Edward, this is Rose and Bella"

"Nice to meet you Rosalie, and Sorry again about taking you down Bella" He said to me as I held his gaze, furiously blushing the whole time.

Alice looked up at me with her eyebrows raised; one of those looks that says _you-better-tell-me-every-detail_.

Through the front door walked in man and woman in their thirties. "Well it looks like you have all met" says the woman. "I'm Charlotte, Camp Director, and this is Charlie" He waved. They took the two chairs In the front of the room, and we took our cue to sit down. Alice sat down immediately next to Jasper and Rosalie to Emmett, leaving no space for me. Edward was sitting on the other couch, my only option.

"Thanks to all of you for coming a day early! We are so excited to see returning and transferring counselors helping out." She gave us a list of guidelines and camp rules, telling us about camp history and so on… I couldn't pay attention. All I noticed was Edward and I stealing glances of one another out the side of our eyes.

"The campers will be arriving in two days, so take this time to get to know the camp and each other!" Charlie said. "But this year we will bring even more changes to provide the campers with surprises. The counselor teams and Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Bella and Edward"

"WHAT?" I spit out. "The dorms aren't co-ed!" Alice and Rosalie and their partners were shooting me death glares. They obviously liked this arrangement much better than us girls all sharing a cabin. Silently I slipped back into my seat.

Charlotte saw my concern. "Well bella, normally they aren't, but the boy and girl campers will all be split into two different rooms, just in the same cabin… although the partner counselors have to share a room"

Was this going to be interesting or what.

**Review please; good or bad! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Authors Note :

Hey Everyone! Sorry I have not updated recently, as you all know, school is extremly time consuming; and staying after until 6 doesn't help much either!

I will be updating this week-end hopefully, so continue reading!

If you have any questions, comments or suggestions, please PM me and i will reply back :)

Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed!

PS- If you have any sotry suggestions you would like me to read, that would be awesome!


	3. A Perfect Fit

**A/N: Thank you for reading!! This has been a hectic week, and next week will be as well, so I figure I should get this up now before one of my reviewers "Virtually Kills Me" or something along those lines.**

Charlotte and Charlie dismissed us to the cabins for us to settle down and get ready for the welcome bonfire tonight. The new counselors were arriving at the bonfire, so hopefully it isn't as secluded when they arrive.

Edward and I made our way to Cabin E6. Our walk was silent, but not awkward. It was a comfortable silence; each of us pondering our thoughts. The walk wasn't that bad, just past the lake and up the woods. We had just 2 steps to go to get out of the woods, when of course, my feet betray me. I lose my balance and brace myself to fall on the ground, but I surprisingly don't fall. I squint my eyes open and find Edward, not 4 inches from my face. I could feel his cold breath sting my face, my insides jump. This god was holding me off the ground, his green eyes blazing into mine.

"Well Bella, Are we going to make a habit out of this? Because if we are, I'm going to need a bit more notice before you fall" He chuckled lightly and set me standing up.

"Well…. I, um... No." I blushed. Normally I am able to make perfect sentences, but there is something about Edward that almost… _dazzles_ you.

We stared into each other's eyes again, before he broke the ice "Alright then, let's get in our home" He emphasized the word Our. "Look, Bella, I know you don't want to share a cabin with me, much less a room, I'm sorry you got stuck like this"

He almost looked a little sad. Oh, great, he was apologizing. Just when I thought this situation was perfect. "Edward, really, there is no need to apologize for this, there was nothing we could do." He smiled. "Maybe this won't be bad after all, I'm kind of looking forward to it." I said hesitatingly.

"Good" Edward said smiling. "So am I." _Does he know what that crooked smile does to people_?, I thought.

……….

Edward and I started to unpack when Alice and Rosalie barge in.

"Ohmigosh Bells your cabin is amazing!" Alice squealed. She was right, it was fantastic. As you step in, you are in the common area filled with two lounge couches and a little coffee table. Then there were 3 rooms, the girl campers, the boys, and mine and Edwards. The door read Counselor Cullen and Counselor Swan. Our beds were on opposite sides of the room, just plain and white with a window overlooking the lake. The counselor bathroom was through the door on Edward's side.

"Yeah guys, my and Emmet's cabin is smaller and doesn't have as great of a view. You really lucked out." She winked at me. I think she meant "lucked out" in more ways than one. Hopefully Edward didn't catch that.

Gratefully, he changed the subject, "Are you guys ready to go?"

………………. At the bonfire

The new camp counselors have arrived. There are five of them. I took an immediate liking to Angela, a reserved but very nice girl. Jessica, I didn't know her quite yet, but I knew we weren't going to get along. She had her eyes trained on Edward. Also, Madi and Allie are new, but I haven't gotten to know them. Then, there was Mike Newton. He had boyish looking features and loved attention. The new counselors were still talking to Charlotte and Charlie.

Rosalie and Emmett paired up, as well as Jasper and Alice. And of course, the logs were meant for two people. Edward and I sat down on the closest log. We sat there for a few moments enjoying the fire; The smoke blowing in our face as well as the heat of the fire. Maybe the heat was from sitting next to Edward, I couldn't tell.

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself" Edward asked.

"There isn't much to tell, I'm really not that interesting"

"Oh, I don't believe that" He replied

"Fine. My life story and all of its glory—I was Born in Forks, but my parents divorced so I went with my mom to Arizona. After 15 years, she remarried to Phil. I didn't want to get in their way. The best thing to do was to move back to Forks. Soon I will be entering PSU to study literature. There. My life story; Fascinating." I sighed sarcastically. "What about you?"

"On the contrary Bella, I find it quite fascinating. I have lived in Seattle my whole life with Alice and my family. I guess we have something in common; I will be a sophomore at PSU in the fall, Alice will be a freshman like you. We will be seeing each other a lot" Thank God, I thought, and I swore he muttered that under his breath.

Charlotte and Charlie chose this moment to interrupt. "Ok guys. Most of you have been introduced to the new counselors. Welcome them, get to know them. Now we will be covering electives. The campers all get to pick 2 elective activities and each counselor teaches two and two counselors to and elective. Normally, these are the favorite part of the day. Stand up when your name is called." I only paid attention to the names I already knew.

"Crafts by Alice and Jasper, Dance by Alice and Rosalie, Hiking by Emmett and Rosalie." That should be a laugh. "Volleyball by Mike and Bella, Windsurfing by Bella and Edward, Canoeing by Edward and Jasper." More were said, but that's all I wanted to listen to. My heart fluttered when charlotte said Edward and I would be doing windsurfing together. Thank God I have taken windsurfing as an elective when I was a camper here, or it would be highly embarrassing. Edward looked at me and smiled that dazzling, crooked, wonderful smile. His hair was still as messy as ever, but extremely perfect. His green eyes pierced through mine.

"So I take it you know how to windsurf?" He whispered in his low musical voice as Charlie finished reading off the list.

"It just so happens that I do." I blushed and looked down. He looked appalled. What did I was wrong?

"And you didn't include that in your life story? I am shocked." He joked.

"Well neither did you, Mr. Almighty" I joked back and of course, blushed.

Suddenly, Mike came over and sat in the middle of Edward and I. Rude much?

"Hey, so I hear you are Bella?" Well what an Idiot. Did he miss the standing up part?

"Yes, hi mike, nice to meet you. Looks like we have volleyball together, it should be fun; I have got a lot of tricks up my sleeve. I'm an expert at this, just look at my muscles sometime." He winked and I gagged. Could he really be serious? Was this really the best way to get to know somebody you would have to spend time with for an hour? Edward hid behind Mike and laughed furiously. I shot him a look which only made him laugh harder.

"Hm, thanks for the offer Mike, but I'm ok, really. But, I'm not the best at volleyball. Actually, I have no coordination what so ever."

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then." Fortunately, he got up and moved on to Rosalie.

Edward was still in a fit of laughter. "Day one and Bella already has a stalker. Wait, not just any stalker, a stalker with self-proclaimed huge muscles. You have definitely scored yourself a keeper in that man."

"Ha-ha Edward- Very funny. In case you haven't noticed, Jessica over there hasn't stopped staring at you since she got here." His face wrinkled in disgust. I hope that statement didn't make me sound jealous, though as much as I didn't want to admit it, I was. I was extremely jealous. I barely know this man and yet I am jealous just because someone else was _looking _at him. Great.

"Enough about them, I want to hear about you, Bella."

I took a moment to survey the scene around us. Emmett had his arms wrapped around Rosalie. Jasper was listening to Alice as the talked up a whirlwind. Her pixie self was gesturing like crazy and animatedly. He wasn't repulsed. He was hanging on to her every word. They are both perfect together.

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything. Let's start off with the basics." I knew 20 questions would come up sooner or later. I didn't mind. I would use any excuse I could get to look into those emerald eyes and hear his musical voice.

"Favorite color?"

"Green" I replied instantly and I could feel the red run through my face.

"Why are you blushing Bella?" He took his thumb and gently touched my cheek where I blushed. All too soon he took his finger away. His touch made my heart stop, with his silky smooth skin and cold fingers. I could feel how close we were sitting together.

"Just out of Habit," I lied. "What is yours?"

"Brown." He said, but his gaze never left my eyes.

"Let me get this straight. Brown, the color of mud, is your favorite color?" I laughed at him, but he seemed persistent on his answer.

"Favorite food?"

"Italian." His was also Italian. Funny.

"Dream Vacation?"

"Australia." His was Italy, though he went there last summer. I remember Alice telling me about that, but I don't know why she never told me about her brother.

"Favorite time of the day?" Random question, but I knew the answer.

"Twilight." We both answered at the same time.

He said, "There is something so beautiful about it, something you never knew." And again, his eyes held mine tightly.

The questions continued and we seemed to get to know each other more, but It was getting late and I was exhausted.

"Well Bella, we have a lot in common" he said, but I couldn't muster up a reply. Sleepiness was taking over. I snuggled into his body and started to doze off. He wrapped his arm protectively around me. I dozed off for a bit before I heard a high pitched voice.

"Come on Edward, all of the counselors have left, we need to get back to the cabins. Jasper and I are heading back." Alice, I believe, informed Edward.

"We are coming Alice, I just don't want to wake Bella up." He sighed and nudged my sholder. "Bella, wake up, we have to get back to the cabin."

I was still half asleep, so mhmm was all I replied. Before I knew it, I was being picked up bridal style and carried away. I didn't mind, Edward's arms were more comfortable than anything I could imagine. It was a perfect fit.

**Tell me if you have any suggestions or problems, I would be most happpy to fix them. If you haven't yet, you should read the stories of bitemeplease235 They are so amazing!! **

**Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Puddles of Excitement

****

This chapter is dedicated to I Heart Eddie, who has been my Fan

**Fiction correspondant for about a month now, I believe. I don't even know if you read my story, but I dedicated this chapter to you as a thank you to responding to all of my PM's.**

* * *

I was having arguably one of the best mornings of my life. Until, that is, when my bed started having a full blown earthquake. Holding on to the covers for dear life, I open my eyes; preparing for the worst.

I let out a little yelp as I notice Emmett jumping up and down like a little kid from my bed to Edwards bed. I look over to Edward, and he is wearing the same pained expression as I am.

"Emmett, ugh... what are you doing?" I sleepily inquired.

"Well good morning Bella! Glad to see your sparkling morning face!" I was never a morning person. Take it to Emmett to point that out in front of everyone.

"Ok Emmett, you have gotten us up, we get the point. No need to keep jumping across our beds." Edward interjects. Emmett stops jumping, looking like a sad puppy. "It's the crack of dawn, Emmett, shouldn't you be sleeping still?"

"Since you have graciously asked, I have taken on the monumental task of waking you up; despite how _crabby_ you are, because charlotte needs three strong men to help move something. And I, being the hero I am, volunteered the boys to help."

"Are you sure you didn't volunteer to show off for someone? Say, Rosalie?"

"Dude!" Emmett grumbled. He playfully smacked Edward in the arm. Even though it was a light slap from Emmett, Edward still winced. Any smack from Emmett must hurt, and I'm glad I didn't find that out for myself. "You can't just say those things! Her best friend is right in this room! Girls are gossip queens, they tell each other everything! Thanks man..."

I laughed at his statement. "Don't worry Em, I won't share. Your secret's safe. I'll casually bring her by to watch you. Now, I'm going to let you two get going. Edward, we meet our campers around one, so I'll meet you back here?"

"Sounds good, Bella. See you soon." He said while smiling my favorite crooked smile that I could stare at all day, but they left all too soon.

I left for the bathroom. Thank god we have a separate bathroom in our room; away from the campers. It was actually pretty big. I showered and made my way back to the room to throw on my blue tankini. Over the suit I put on a cute blue and white tank top with white soffe shorts. Alice and Rosalie unexpectedly entered with a bag as big looking like a suitcase.

"Alice, Rosalie, What are you guys doing here? Ready to go get breakfast?

Rosalie looked at me hesitatingly, but Alice had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Actually Bella, Rosalie and I are ready to go. You aren't"

"What are you talking about? I have my bathing suit on and clothes. We are going to eat then get familiar with the camp. I have everything I need."

"Bella, have you learned nothing? I thought I gave you the basics of makeup!" _Oh, god._ I thought. She must be delusional.

"Alice, this is a summer camp. We will be swimming in a couple hours. Any makeup I wear will come right off; so why bother to put it on?"

"Well, since meeting with fabulous supermodels over spring break, I have a bunch of more tricks up my sleeve. And besides, haven't you ever heard of waterproof?" And with that, she literally dragged me to the bathroom. How could I forget? Alice was rich. She went to Paris over spring break. Of course she got in the mist of anything fashion related. I sat on the stool as Rosalie and Alice examined me. I'll admit that it was intimidating. They have played Bella Barbie before, but never have they been so serious.

Rosalie broke the ice "Ok, for your hair, I was thinking a high ponytail, including a side braid along the top. It will stay in the water and look cute when you get out."

Alice didn't even tell me what she had planned; she just went straight to work. At times, I saw her pull out a mini chain ball with weird bristles, and something that looked like a pen.

"Alice, are you writing on me?" I shrieked.

"Silly Bella, this is an eyeliner pen. Very basic and natural."

I groaned. But of course, this didn't make them stop. They kept going for what felt like an hour until Alice started jumping up and clapping.

"Yay! Mission Accomplished." Alice and Rosalie examined their work and started to turn me toward the mirror.

"I know you guys are my best friends, but this really wasn't necessary and I-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence. Was that really me in the mirror? They are right- I looked great. My makeup looked so natural and my hair felt sporty yet chic. "Thanks" I muttered.

"Don't worry Bella, we know you love it." Rosalie said.

We ate and caught up with each other for a couple hours. I had to keep my promise to Emmett, so I dragged the girls with me to the activities office. At the perfect moment, Edward, Emmett and Jasper walked out of a door carrying what looked like a cafeteria table.

"Fancy seeing you here ladies" Emmett said while winking at me.

"Emmett, you know that you can talk like a normal human. Those words won't impress us." But she betrayed herself and walked over to Emmett and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, Alice, Hi" Jasper said nervously. Alice turned to my side and whispered "_Bella; two words. He's sosuperadorable_." I laughed at her as she pretended to pick a hair off her shirt and play it cool. She walked over to him waiting for Edward and I to talk.

"Looks like your plan ran smoothly. I'm impressed at how nonchalant you were."

"Don't get used to it, I'm a terrible actress. My mom calls me her open book."

"On the contrary Bella, I find you extremely hard to read. You are fascinating."

I blushed and stared at my toes. How could I possibly respond to that? "You're fascinating, too." I blurted. Oh lord. That was the stupidest thing I could have said. And alice must have agreed, because she smacked her forehead.

"Rosalie, Bella and I are going to head back, see you guys at the cabin. Campers come at one, don't forget!" We walked straight out.

Alice hip-bumped me. "Bella! WHYDIDYOUNOTTELLMEYOUWEREINLOVEWITHMYBROTHER?!"

"Woah, rewind Alice. I can't understand you in hyper speed."

Rosalie, the mediator, helped the situation. "I think Alice was trying to say this: Bella, what's going on between you and her brother? Why did you not tell us sooner?"

"Rosalie and Alice, Edward and I are co-counselors. I don't like him, I don't even know him."

"Hmm, from what I saw with the interrogations at the bonfire, you sleeping on him and today, I would say you two definitely have something going on."

I was quick to change the subject as we entered Rosalie and Emmett's cabin. "What about you and Jasper? You two looked cozy last night."

Alice dramatically flopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a sloppy smile on her glowing face. "You guys, Jasper is amazing. He is unlike anyone I have ever met before. He is so intellectual, but he knows how to have fun. We stayed up all night talking about the most random things. He is so attuned to emotions. He knows how to make me laugh or be happy. I'm so glad we will be working together!"

"And Rosalie?" I inquired.

"I met Emmett four months ago on spring break. We both go to Portland State University and were on campus for the break. We kept seeing each other sitting alone at lunch, because not many people stayed at school for the break. He came over and joined me, and our relationship flew from there. He is the best thing that had happened to me." I inwardly groaned. My love life has never and most likely will never exist. I wished so badly for something like Rose had.

We stayed day dreaming for a couple minutes when Alice jumped off the bed and declared it was time to go meet the campers. We wished each other luck and went back to our separate cabins.

Edward was there first, waiting in the lounge area. He was wearing blue shorts and a white shirt. Even in the simplest outfit, he looked like a god. His disheveled hair and bright green eyes captivated my attention. He turned his gaze to meet mine.

"Ready to meet our campers?" Edward asked while approaching me as I saw the campers getting off the bus and walking into the cabins in order to begin.

"I don't think I have a choice." I joked as he laughed pulling me towards the front where all the counselors sat on the edge of a small log. I sat down leaving a space between Emmett and I while he sat in the small space between .

Charlotte started explaining the rules to the campers as we sat watching them. I noticed that quite a few of the girls looked a lot older than fourteen, which was the cut off age. "The girl with the brown hair in the corner is looking at you." I whispered near Edwards ear as his scent washed over me leaving me a tad bit dizzy.

"Tanya. Not my favorite camper. She was in my windsurfing class last year." There was disgust in his tone.

"We might have to hose her down. She looks ready to pounce on you." I continued. I turned to face him and saw Alice and Rosalies's obvious staring at how close we were sitting.

"Not as much as Mike did to you last night." He so graciously added.

"On your far left we have Edward." Charlie started. As soon as he stood, I heard the distinct swooning of some of the girls. Did any of them actually think that he would get involved with them?

"Next to him we have his co-counselor, Bella." She continued. I stood and lifted my hand as some whistles erupted, causing me to blush. Alice shot me a wink and muttered i-told-you-this-makeover-is-good.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with the fan crowd." He joked. "I may have to fight them off" He added quickly and looked away.

We all walked back to the cabins where the campers were distributed.

"In E6 we have Tanya, Carrie, Grace, Brie and Jane. For the boy's side we have Ben, Tyler, Embry, Seth and Ryan. You can join Bella and Edward in the cabin." We took that as our que to leave.

They all sat down on the couches in the little common area and Edward started going over guidelines. "Alright campers! We know that Charlie and Charlotte already explained most of the rules, but we are just going over some things. Don't go into the opposite genders bedroom without our permission. Always knock before you enter my and Bella's room. Don't leave the cabin without permission and always have respect. This camp should be so much fun for you guys, so enjoy it! Bella knows today's schedule."

"Like Edward said, please follow the guidelines. We are going to make this as enjoyable as possible. We are going to start off the afternoon with your swim test. Returning campers know what this is like. The test decides what electives you can pick. You guys are going to have to tread water for 5 minutes to get to the advanced level. The advanced level permits you to do any water elective you would like. If you tread for 3 minutes, you can do select water sports. It's just for your safety. You can put all of your things in your room and then we will head out to the dock."

The campers left to their rooms and fought over who got the best bed.

"I love kids. They are so insightful and funny. They are so bold and never afraid to act themselves." I said.

He smiled. "Alice and I always love taking our cousins to a playground or to a park. We love to be near them. They are so fresh and full of life."

"Speaking of Alice," I interrupted. "I wonder why she never told me about you."

He looked like he was contemplating over something. He sighed. "I asked her the same question yesterday. She said something about 'fate' and how she knew it would bring us together without her help.

I blushed and looked away. Alice would be a matchmaker. Suddenly, I overheard the end of one's conversation. "He's absolutely dreamy." A girl with light hair said to her friend. I chuckled at the two of them.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" I lied. "We really should get them to the dock though.

We all made our way to the lake, Edward leading the way and with me holding up the rear, making sure no one falls into the forest, like that would ever happen. Mike and Madi's cabin was just getting done with swim testing. The kids stayed behind in the faux sand and took off their shoes and clothes; Edward and I just threw our clothes off and made our way up the dock to talk to the lifeguards as wall ad Madi and Mike. The dock was extremely slippery, so I walked with caution. Edward slowed his pace to match mine.

We reached the end of the dock when my foot hit a puddle of water. Mike came running from the end of the dock. Luckily Edward caught me in his strong embrace. But mike had to ruin it. He came running way to fast and couldn't stop. His feet hit the same puddle mine encountered and sent all three of us into the water.

Edward and I came up at the same time, taking in each other's soggy appearance. We simultaneously erupted in laughter at the situation. Mike came up shortly after and was screaming like a seven year old girl. "Help! Ahhhh I'm drowning! Call 911! Does anyone know what this water does to my hair?"

Edward tried to cover his laughing by starting to caugh. "Mike, you know how to swim. Calm down, your hair will be fine. This water is up to your hips anyway."

Mike stood up straight and instantly looked mortified. He tried to cover it up, "Yeah, I knew that. I'm not a dipstick. I bet Bella was impressed by my acting though, right?"

"Oh yeah mike, you stole my heart right there." I joked. He frowned but got out of the water and Muttered something under his breath. Poor Madi, she has to deal with Mike for all summer.

Edward and I decided that since we were already in the water, we would relieve the lifeguards and facilitate the swim test. The campers came down and started. Everyone swam fine. Edward amazed me though. Grace felt like giving up once and he would keep encouraging her and swimming right next to her. My heart melted at his gesture.

We made our way up to the dining hall and left the campers to their tables as we joined a table with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

"Everyone have a fun time meeting their campers?" Jasper kindly asked. He smiled at Alice as they enjoyed some kind of inside joke.

"Dude, I love hanging out with kids, they rock!" Emmet punched his fist in the air. "You love hanging out with kids because you are a kid Em!" Rosalie replied.

Dinner sailed by with light conversation and Emmett's kids moments. We all lazily made our way up to our cabins and got the campers in bed as well as ourselves. I about passed out in my bed from exhaustion.

I thought Edward was sleeping as he laid in the bed across from me. "Sleep tight, Bella." He whispered.

"Goodnight, Edward." I replied. I fell asleep into a peaceful dream.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story! I first published it to show it to my friend, but I never expected it to get as many favorites or alerts it has gotten! You guys are amazing! Please tell me if you have any suggestions to my story, and any comments or critiques. I would love them all. I also love reccommendations, so if you know a good story, I will read it! Sorry, I know my updates are irregular, but oh well. I will try my best. **

**Thank you everyone!**

**PS- Happy Thanksgiving!**

**PSS- THE TWILIGHT MOVIE WAS SO FREAKING AMAZING!!! I LOVED IT! GO SEE IT IF YOU HAVENT YET! Were the heck is MY Edward Cullen?**


End file.
